


Bites From Behind

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [23]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Biting, Blood, M/M, Yeti Torgue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Torgue returns home early.





	Bites From Behind

Hugo was preparing the fire for dinner. He had a nice deer he could use for the meat and wanted the stew to be extravagant tonight. He moved to the table to begin cutting the vegetables.

From behind, a monster crept up, snaking their arms around him and pinning him to the monster’s chest. The monster bent low and bit Hugo’s shoulder, teeth claiming the flesh.

Hugo gasped, dropping the knife on the table and gripping onto the monster’s large arms. The fur was white and built for the colder weather. He leaned into the yeti, eyes fluttering shut as the creature bit up his neck, sharp teeth breaking through and leaving small bloody marks.

It hit Hugo hard and he moaned, cock growing hard instantly. “Torgue,” he sighed, tilting his head so the yeti had more access. “I didn’t think you’d be home yet.”

Torgue pressed Hugo against him, letting Hugo feel the yeti’s arousal. Still caught in the monster’s teeth, Hugo pushed his clothes down. Torgue’s cock rubbed into Hugo, taking a few passes before finally pushing into his ass. The velvet cock shoved into him, making him lean against the table. He gasped, Torgue’s teeth pinning him where he was, hips pounding into him.

Hugo let out a loud shout, eyes closing as the sensations rolled over him. The yeti rocked fast and hard, teeth tearing some with every motion.

“Fuck! Yes!” Hugo yelled.

Muffled growls vibrated through his skin as Torgue grew wilder, fucking him heavily into the table. The legs scratched on the cave floor, melting into Hugo’s blissed screams.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
